


And They Were Witch Girlfriends, OMG They Were Witch Girlfriends

by Chipfanficz



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: After Grom, Confessions, Eda and King make a bet, F/F, Gay, grom, luz is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chipfanficz/pseuds/Chipfanficz
Summary: Luz feels bad that Amity didn't get to ask her crush out to grom so she decides to help.Alternatively, Amity puts up with Luz trying to set her up with, what is practically every kid in the school, until she gets so angry that she accidentally tells Luz who her real crush is.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 276





	And They Were Witch Girlfriends, OMG They Were Witch Girlfriends

When Luz first walked into her abomination class she noticed a few things. One, she was extremely early for class and two, sitting alone in the front of the class, drawing something, was Amity Blight. Since there was no one else in the class and Amity was the only person she knew in the abomination track, she took a seat right next to her. Amity seemed super into her drawing. Luz wanted to see what the drawing was, but didn't want to seem strange or nosy so she instead moved closer to Amity and said, “Heyyyy, grom queen! Whatcha drawing?”  
Amity must have not noticed Luz, because as soon as the words came out of the bubbly girl’s mouth, she jumped and immediately crumbled the drawing. “Nothing. I-It was nothing,” Amity blushed and tried to look away from Luz.  
“Sorry I startled you. Anyway, I was thinking about last night. You know how you never got to ask that person to grom? What if I help you guys get together? Oh! I’ll be your wingman! Wingwoman? Wingwoman!-” Amity blushed a brighter color pink and interrupted her with a shout. “No!” She began, then paused to take a deep breath, noticing that the students who were walking into class started to look at her, “What I mean is, and no offence or anything, but I don’t want you to know who it is. No yet at least.” The last part was mumbled so Luz couldn’t really make out what Amity said, but she assumed it wasn’t that important if she just mumbled it. “Okay, fine. Hey what if I guess people? If I guess right you have to tell me!” Amity was just about to tell Luz no but then the bell screamed, signaling that it was time for class.  
“Alright students, settle down. Today we are learning about how to properly care for our abominations.”  
Luz watched as Amity took her notebooks out. She then decided that she would help Amity even if she didn’t know who it was. ‘She didn’t say I couldn’t guess.’

After class was over, Luz followed Amity out. Amity was trying her best to avoid Luz since she knew the stubborn girl would not rest until she found out who she liked. She fast walked her way over to Boscha, who was texting and leaning on her locker. Boscha looked up when she noticed Amity stomping towards her. “Amity? Are you okay?” She asked, putting her phone down.  
“Yeah, yeah, totally fine.”  
“Does this have anything to do with Luz coming towards us and calling for you?” Luz was calling for Amity? She didn’t even realize that. She was just trying to get away unnoticed. Plan backfired.  
“Hey, Amity! Why’d you run away from me?” Luz started, she then looked at Boscha standing next to her, “Oh… Hey, Boscha!” The brunette whispered to Amity, “Is she who you were planning on asking out?”  
Amity blushed and yelled, “No! Absolutely not!” Boscha, having no idea what she was screaming about, tried to calm Amity down. “Luz, please, I know you just want to help, but I just need you to leave me alone for a little while okay?”  
Luz took the hint and sighed, “Okay, but I’ll be back later. Also our club is later today so don’t miss out!” And with that, Luz walked away. 

While Luz said she would stay away, she didn’t. Every time Amity would talk to someone, Luz would be behind her asking the same question, “Is it them?” and each time Amity would tell her it wasn’t and that she needed to stop. Boscha, Skara, Willow, Gus, Viney, Mattholomule, Jerbo, random people Luz didn’t even know the name of, people who waved to Amity in the hallway that Amity didn’t even respond back to. It went on all day. Eventually Amity couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Luz. How many times do I have to tell you, no.”  
“We went through literally everyone in the school, Amity! It’s gotta be someone. Oh! Is it someone from a different magic school? But that wouldn’t make sense since you were carrying around your note during grom so they would have been there, right? Was it someone I already said but you just don’t want me to know? Amity, were you lying to me?”  
“Luz! I wasn’t lying to you! Plus I already told you I didn’t want to tell you. Please just drop it.” The bell screamed, announcing that classes were over for the day. Amity sighed, “I’m going to stop at home before we start our club meeting. I’ll meet you right outside the romance section of the library in thirty minutes. Don’t be late, please, Luz.”  
“I won’t be late! Promise.”  
Both girls started walking their separate ways. Luz decided she should stop at the owl house and let Eda know she’ll be out a little later than normally. While walking home, Luz couldn’t help but wonder who Amity’s crush is and why she was so angered by Luz asking. What did it matter? All she was trying to do was help her. Luz suddenly stopped in her trail when she realized.  
Maybe Amity didn’t want her to know because it was someone embarrassing. Luz felt bad. She had been pushing and pushing, trying to get Amity to tell her all day and she never stopped to consider how Amity was feeling. Maybe she was still hurt from what Grom did to her letter. Gosh, Luz was being super selfish. Then she thought, ‘I should apologize, but first I wanna ask Eda about this.’ 

“Hey, Eda? I have to ask you something.” Luz put her bag on the table and sat down.  
“Well hello to you too, kiddo. Question? Hit me with it.” Eda stopped what she was doing, which looked like potion making, but when it’s Eda, it’s hard to tell, to look at Luz.  
“If you knew your friend liked someone and you just wanted to help them, would it be considered going overboard by butting in and trying to help them?”  
“That’s a hard one there, kid. Everyone is different. Did they tell you to stop?”  
“Well yeah, but she just seemed so upset yesterday and I want to help her but every time I try to guess who it is, she gets kinda angry at me. I just don’t get it. All I’m trying to do is help. Maybe I’m just doing it wrong.”  
“She, huh? Oh… I get it. Well, I think you should apologize to her. You are kinda pushing there a bit, kid, and I think you should stop asking her about it. When she’s ready she’ll tell you. Amity just seems like she's not ready yet. You gotta give her some space about it.”  
“Eda? How did you know it was…”  
“Eh, not important. Trust me you don't have to worry I won't say anything. Anyways, don't you have your club today?”  
“Yeah. How'd you know about that too?”  
“Witches intuition.”  
“You amaze me.”  
“That was a joke. You told me this morning.”  
“Oh. Oh yeah, I forgot,” Luz looked at the time, “Speaking of, I'm gonna be late, I gotta go, Eda! Thank you!”  
“Anytime, kiddo.”

Luz finally made her way to the romance section of the library to see Amity standing there, waiting. “You’re late,” she said.  
“By a minute. Relax, Blight,” Luz responded with a giggle. Amity smirked and opened her hideout to Luz. Once they were inside, Luz looked at Amity and began to apologize. “Amity, about today-”  
“Seriously? Still on about that? All day you've been ignoring me when I tell you to drop it and tried to set me up with practically the entire school! Will you just let it go?”  
“Amity, I was just trying to help you!”  
“Help me? Luz, I don't need your help with my crush! It's not your problem!”  
“Why won't you just let me help! I'm trying to be a good friend!”  
“You can't help me with this! Plus I don't want to be your friend!”  
“Wait, what? I thought we were friends…”  
“Luz, that's not what I meant! I like you! You are my crush! I wanted to ask you out, but I was afraid you would reject me and all day it's been so hard trying to not tell you because I really really like you and no matter how many times you ask I can't even get properly angry at you! Ugh!” Amity screamed. She then came back to reality and realized what she had said and started to cry.  
“Wow… Amity, I am so sorry for pushing you all day and I'm so, so sorry for hurting you.”  
Amity looked at Luz, tears streaming down her face. “I gotta go,” Amity rushed out of the room.  
“Amity, Amity, wait!” Luz ran out but she wasn't fast enough. She felt so bad. She didn't know Amity liked her. 

When Luz came home, she sat down with Eda, “Amity. She's upset with me. I don't know what to do.”  
“What’d you do, kid?”  
“Amity told me she liked me and ran out before I could even answer. I didn't even know. How could I be so stupid?”  
“Oh, Luz, it's okay. Quick question though, what would you tell her if she did give you the time to answer?”  
Luz had to think about that one. “I-I don't actually know.”  
“Hey, how about this, kiddo. You think about it while you get ready for bed. It's getting late and you have school tomorrow.”  
“You know what? You're probably right. Goodnight, Eda.”  
“‘Night, kid.”  
When Luz left, King walked up to Eda with ten coins. “You win.”  
“Told ya! Haha, you lose, King,” she laughed, taking the coins, “Sweet, sweet currency.”

The next week passed and Amity wasn't in school. Luz tried to ask Boscha and Skara, everyday. But each day was the same, they said Amity told them she came down with something. Luz found herself missing Amity more and more each day. Eventually she realized it.  
She slammed the door to the owl house open.  
“Eda! Eda!” She exclaimed running around the house looking for the silver haired witch, “I think I figured it out, Eda.” She continued to run around the house looking for her. “Eda, I think I like-like Amity!”  
Luz slammed opened the door to Eda’s room and saw Eda and Amity talking. Both of their heads quickly turned to look at Luz. The brunette blushed and gently scratched the back of her head while waving, “Oh, uh. Hi, Amity.” She nervously laughed, trying to look everywhere except at Amity. Amity stood up and started to walk towards Luz.  
“D-Do you mean it? You actually like me like that?” Amity questioned, while blushing a bright pink.  
Luz looked into Amity’s golden eyes, “Yeah, uh. Didn't expect you to be here, but yes. School sucked without you there. I started to realize that you being there really just makes my day better. I seriously missed you. Boscha and Skara said you were sick, I've been worried.”  
Amity took Luz’s hands into her tiny ones, “Yeah. I'm okay. I've been fine. I lied because I didn't want to explain to my parents that I've been out of school just ‘cause I hurt after confessing to a girl and... stuff.”  
Luz pulled Amity into a hug. “Silly, you shouldn't worry about that, it's okay.”  
Eda slipped out of the room with a wink.  
“Really? So you actually like me like that? No jokes?”  
“No jokes here, Blight.”  
Suddenly Amity grabbed Luz’s face and kissed her. When she pulled away, the two blushed.  
“I love you, Luz.”  
“I love you too, Amity.”


End file.
